


nor'easter

by cabriestars (cabriesun)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, It's Snowing?, M/M, PWP (Porn without plot), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/pseuds/cabriestars
Summary: The weather isn't the only thing that sucks dick this week.





	nor'easter

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this while i was shoveling snow today.  
>  _when one lives in the north..._
> 
> and now, my one-way ticket to hell. hope you enjoy reading

Lance sits in him and Shiro’s living room, cozy under the sheets as the snow falls outside. _Yes_ , Shiro is outside shoveling the snow off their driveway, and _yes_ , he could be a helpful husband and assist him in cleaning. But Lance’s body wasn’t made for the cold, and he avoids it at all costs.  
  
He had other means of assisting his husband when it came to hard work anyway. Lance smirks coyly to himself, tugging the lapel of his silk robe to cover his smooth skin as he heard the front door open, Shiro barreling in as the door shuts.  
  
“ _Jesus Christ_ ”, he huffs, shutting the door with his foot. Lance gets up from the comfortable couch, watching with low eyes as Shiro shrugs off the heavy clothing he’s wearing, now drenched with snow. The younger man covers the attire underneath with one of the many thick blankets he was previously devoured in.  
  
“Fucking Nor’easter,” Shiro sighs, pulling off his gloves and shaking the small white flakes off, “babe it’s no fucking mercy out there.”  
  
“Didn’t gonna help the neighbors like you usually do?” Lance smirks, watching the burly man toe off his boots in a rush.

“No,” he chuckles, “I would have, but it’s too cold. I can’t feel my fingers or my toes. I’m surprised I’m still alive, honestly.”  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t be out there suffering with you,” the brunette purses his lips, watching Shiro’s every move as he inches closer to him.  
  
“I know,” he smirks playfully, “would have been nice to have help out there, but alas, your Spanish roots weren’t made for the north.”  
  
“You’re right,” he stands boldly in front of the elder now, lone finger tracing a line up the cold skin of his arm to the hollow drops of his collarbones, “but we both know I can help in other ways.”  
  
“Oh, is that so?” Shiro catches on quickly, eyes dancing with excitement and the beginnings of arousal as Lance leads them back to the living room where it’s warmer, libido practically dripping off of his body.

“Of course,” he sits Shiro down on the couch, straddling him ravenously not even a moment later, “you can’t just expect me to not reward you for all the hard work you’ve been putting in today, can you?”  
  
“Granted, you’ve never done _this_ before, but yes, I totally agree with this.”  
  
“Stop living in the past,” Lance bites his words against Shiro’s lips, kissing him hard and long as his hips grind down into his groin. A small stranger groan escapes his lips as the sudden friction, large hands traveling to Lance’s gyrating hips, guiding him down further.  
  
The noises continue, increasing in quantity as Lance’s tongue sweeps into his husband’s mouth, hands plastered on his pecks before he begins to tug at the piece of cloth.  
  
“Take this fucking shirt off, _please_ ," Lance tugs harder,  attempting to drag it over Shiro’s freshly done undercut, can’t make you feel good with the fucking nuisance of clothes.”  
  
“Mm, yes sir,” the cloth shirt comes flying off, fluttering over to the other side of the room. Lance makes the next move and inches the sweatpants covering Shiro’s half-hard cock past his thighs, leaving the boxers untouched. He grinds down on his once more, biting down on his lip harshly as he feels Shiro’s length hardening quickly under his ass.

“So when the _hell_ are you going to take your clothes off, hm?” Shiro practically growls and Lance feels the shivers all down his spine and up to his brain, leaving him fuzzy as his husband does the work for him, brushing the robe off delicately. Once it’s gone, Shiro can’t help but buck up when he sees what his young lover is wearing underneath.  
  
“I’ve never seen you in _that_ color before,” he chuckles, pleased by what he sees. Lance revels in the scandal of it, watching excitedly as Shiro’s hands graze down to the black lingerie that safely guarded his probably red and angry cock.  
  
“Saved it for a special occasion— _ohh_ ...”  
  
His hips swivel into the thumb that outlines his dick, watching with partially open eyes as Shiro takes the control in his own hands.  
  
“So fucking _naughty_ ,” he chastises him playfully, watching as Lance mewls helplessly at the increasing contact with Shiro’s hand, “what else have you got planned, hm?”

The young man composes himself in a timely enough manner to part from Shiro’s intoxicating touch. This was for _him_ , after all. His own pleasure would come soon enough. Plus, Lance wasn’t the one out that shoveled the driveway. His strong, burly, loving and sexy husband did it.  
  
God, he’s gotta blow him now if he’s ever going to make it through to the end.  
  
“You’re about to find out...” Lance’s voice drops from innocent to sultry, heart rate increasing rapidly as Shiro watches him. He got a kick out of having an audience, amplifying the deviance of his actions. It only got better when Shiro would call him naughty as he got worked on.  
  
With that thought, boxers were dragged down to his ankles, replacing the warm covering of clothing with a covering of his own.  
  
Shiro’s initial moan echoes through the room as Lance’s tongue laps at his leaking tip, pecking briefly before the rest of his length disappears into his hot mouth. He sucks generously, certainly taking more than he can handle quickly. After having Shiro’s cock inside both his mouth and hole so many times, he’s practically used to the length and girth, allowing him more room to explore with what he has.

His right-hand creeps behind, an unforgiving finger circling Shiro’s hole, tragically slow with his movements. A moan breaks out above him, triggering an amused hum to vibrate around his aching cock. He continues just like that, stimulating Shiro both inside of him and on his cock. When he feels the familiar twitch in his mouth, he pulls off with a satisfying _pop_ , licking his lips seductively and swiping the trail of saliva that formed away from his lips.  
  
“Think we’re done yet?” He breathes languidly, enamored with the state Shiro’s in. His cock stands proudly against his stomach, showcasing its need for attention as much as his husband’s pleading eyes are. They tango with arousal and adoration; Lance can see it. He knows the man so well it’s impossible to miss.  
  
“I love you, you know that?” He suddenly utters, and Shiro laughs heartily, despite the lust overtaking him.  
  
“We’re married. I’d pray like hell you do.”  
  
Lance clambers into his lap again, kissing the love of his left tenderly as he reaches back to stroke him sparingly.

“Well, now it’s my turn.”  
  
The Cuban boy reaches down to peel the panties off his slim body, but Shiro stops him abruptly, a hand enclosed on his wrist.  
  
“Keep them on.”  
  
Lance nods knowingly, pressing their lips together once more before turning around.  
  
“There’s one more surprise before we get to the finish line, Kashi…”

Bending over ever so slightly, he lets Shiro grope his plump ass until he pulls the crotch of the panties to the side.

“Oh you thought of everything, didn’t you? You’re such a naughty boy...”

Two fingers clutch the buttplug, pumping it in and out of him. Satisfying squelches sound around the room, Lance’s sweet moans melding with them. Shiro hums, kissing his right cheek before biting down into the skin. A ragged sigh escapes the brunette’s lips as his husband leaves what he presumes to be a dark hickey on his asscheek. He braces himself on Shiro’s knees, gripping the insides with his fingertips, nails cutting into his skin.

“Gonna ride me just like that babe?” He breathes against Lance’s skin, tongue riding dangerously close to his already puckering hole. Lance whines, teeth digging into his lip harder than they did before as he looks back at his teasing husband.

“I want to—a—ah,” he gasps as the plug is eased out of him, leaving him empty and desperate to be full again.

“Come on then...”

Hands tickle Lance’s sides before grabbing on firmly, leading the way to Shiro’s pulsing hard cock,

“Ride me.”

“Oh,” Lance shudders visibly at the demand, hovering above Shiro’s cock for not a moment longer as he lowers himself onto him.

Shiro’s length slips inside the younger man with ease, Lance sinking down quickly. He bottoms out in seconds, ass seated erotically in his husband’s lap. Both of them groan in unison, the sensation too much for their nearly overloaded bodies. The larger man reaches over to stroke the brunette’s cock, unattended and needy. Lance moans loudly the second his hand meets his sensitive dick once again, bucking his hips up and moving his ass similarly in the process.

Shiro gasps at the sudden friction, fingertips tracing down to his hips once again, decorated with sweat that lines the black panties still hooked on his curvy body.

“Move babe...c’mon, you got it, you got it.”

Lance hums, rocking his body up and grinding down plentifully to test the feeling.

“Hah”, Shiro huffs, sitting back against the couch cushions and watching as Lance gyrates on top of him. With no mercy, he sinks up and down on Shiro’s length, allowing himself to let loose and moan a little louder than he usually did. He knows that Shiro marvels in the sound of him, the cries and whimpers that leave him spellbound. Lance has always hated the sound himself, but all his years spent with Shiro taught him to embrace it instead.

“Shiro, hah, fuck, god you feel so good,” he bounces on top of him faster, dragging out low groans from the older man’s lips. His hands tangle in black and white hair, tugging his head back as hands grip his thighs.

“Faster,” Shiro demands and Lance complies, slamming down on his cock faster as he feels his end coiling in his stomach. His pace doesn’t settle, only accelerating every time he senses Shiro is getting comfortable in his position.  
  
“I’m getting close,” Lance huffs above him, eyes squeezed shut as he braces himself on his lover’s shoulders now, “fuck babe I’m so close I-I—“  
  
“Hold on,” he stops him, pushing his hips up gently before tightening his grip on his thighs. With a death grip on his husband, he takes his aching cock in his hands and pumps while fucking up into him.

Lance’s moans mold with broken cries and hiccups, helpless to Shiro’s cock, to his hips snapping into his poor fragile body, his eyes tuning themselves with his very soul, it was _all too much._  
  
With a strangled cry, Lance’s body convulses as he reaches his pitiful end. He comes in rings, Shiro still holding his cock and his body firmly. The space between them is filthy, cum decorating Shiro’s chest and abs that are already glistening with sweat.

His finish doesn’t follow far behind, grinding slowly into his husband’s ass as he fills him with hot cum. Lance shudders, his whole body feeling the sensation of being stuffed with Shiro’s semen.  
  
“ _Jesus,_ ” he barely gets out, eyes still screwed shut as Shiro kisses his trembling skin.  
  
“Thank you,” Shiro hums, sliding out of his husband who still shakes in his arms, “that was incredible.”  
  
“Hm,” Lance smiles sleepily, “I’m glad. I appreciate you, by the way, shoveling and taking care of me and loving me...”  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, but you know what would be nice, for next time?”  
  
“I’m _never_ going outside if it snows, Takashi. My hot, sexy Cuban body can’t take it. You and I both know I’d much rather give up my body for a clean driveway.”  
  
Shiro looks at Lance strangely; strangely enough that the brunette dares to look back.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing I just, have never been more thankful for a nor’easter. Can we like, do this more often?”  
  
Lance laughs quietly, thumbs grazing his cheekbones as he leans in, pressing a kiss to his swollen lips.  
  
“Anything for you, Kashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming on this adventure with me ;)
> 
> you can follow my tumblr [sheith-keef](https://sheith-keef.tumblr.com/) here, and the main page for [shiro loves you baby](https://shirolovesyou-baby.tumblr.com/) here.
> 
> also, for your nsfw needs,  
> a writing/art event (coming soon) run by the slyb mods, [#wrecklance2k18](https://wrecklance2k18.tumblr.com/).


End file.
